Warrior of the Quirkless
by Black Star Beelze
Summary: There was a child that was just lucky, he didn't say much but if anything he said defined him, it would be this. "I am Quirkless who just got lucky. I own the Quirk All for One. I am a Son. I am a big brother. I am a loving boyfriend. I am a protector. I am definitely not the number one hero."
1. Prologue: I am not a Hero

_**I own absolutely nothing but the blue haired bastard you will see soon...that is all.**_

 _ **P.S.: If you read this far thank you, some people hate the second there is an OC.**_

* * *

 _"All Might, you ever wonder what its like to be quirkless. Oh wait how could I forget you were at some point."_ All for One, also known as sensei smiled with intrigue. Although he seemed tired now, as if he was weaker than before. His scarred skin had 3 cases of splitting before this confrontation.

 _"_ What about it..." All Might, also known as Toshinori Yagi wasn't in any better of a condition. Unable to help anyone he was stuck in this unnaturally thin form. He was back to being the quirkless man he was before receiving the gift of One for All.

 _"You know what I love about them, the stories. The stories they have are always so interesting, they want to be powerful, to gain a quirk so bad it hurts them. That they will try to do everything in their power to actually become someone. Its hard for them, being born worthless. It makes you want to fuel their fire, when they want to show the normal people of this world that they mean something. In a world where its superpowers, protect, kill, or fight...now that's an interesting one. Forget protecting, forget killing, a boy who fights for fighting's sake. Well I mean its a bit cliche but I like it, that passion. His drive, it might hit you hard eh All Might, he said he wouldn't stop till the world understood what Hope really was. He wouldn't stop until the quirkless were finally given their decent chance to obtain their dreams. I liked that, that not knowing of when to stop, it would mean he wouldn't stop. For I know in this world you made, there is no hope to be found. That the quirkless will be forever shunned, so I gave him my quirk to unleash a hurricane. A force of nature one could call him, he doesn't care about labels. He only cares about making the world know, making hope become founded. He wants only to take his mark on the world, I must admit. A passion such as that certainly stunned me. He just wants to be the strongest believing the world will recognize the pain of the quirkless, understand what they go through. To finally find an undying hope in this world of chaos. He will persecute all who have tormented the quirkless, the ones forcing them to hide in the corners and be whipped by their own unloving Quirk-full parents. He will dash those who give "hope" in his delusion that it can exist permanently. It wouldn't be my preferred choice...but a good plan B I must say."_

"You said a boy, is he who you gave it to..."

 _"You asked WHO he is, I am going over it as much as I can All Might. I only met him the one time, however he convinced me of one dreaded fact. I cannot choose my quirks original successor in this situation. So I had to go with my new plan B, funny enough like your quirk mine prefers a quirkless host too. I can also warn you just like finding me wasn't easy, how you haven't found him yet is proof he is as elusive. As for my knowledge, I know not what he did the second he left our first meeting."_

 _"_ I will ask you one more time. Where is the creature we arrested, who ordered it, and WHO did you give All for One!"

 _"Enjoy your birthday present, All might. I believe he was a hacker, I think his name started with a K. As for Noumu, I am pretty sure the boy himself got the creature to him"_

* * *

The black bird like creature landed on the ground. "Why the hell are these things so easy to manipulate. You think with a brain sticking out, you be damn smart." The blue haired boy threw on the clearly too big coat around his shoulders walking off. The pouring rain not seeming to bother him as he walked through the streets lifting his wrists to make a dome out of the water, preventing the droplets from touching him. Who needed an umbrella nowadays, his years of living powerless in this world of gods, beasts, monsters, and heroes of men were over. He was now one of them, yet he wasn't. He would always see himself as quirkless, he just got a lucky break is all. That was a good explanation a lucky break and _OH_ was he going to take full advantage of it, but now it wasn't the thoughts of what to do, how to progress he needed to focus on one thing, and one thing alone.

He _needed_ more Quirk Slivers, **Now**!

* * *

 _My name is_ _Kishigari Shikamori but you can call me Kishi for short._

 _And I have never wanted to be a hero._

 _They were what people associated with hope._

 _You shouldn't make hope a human._

 _Humans die, and by that manner hope dies with them._

 _Solution, don't treat people as symbols of hopes._

 _Don't get me wrong that doesn't mean you shouldn't be a hero, its a noble job. You can inspire people, save them, defeat the bad guys no biggy._

 _Just don't give them hope. Cause if you give hope to a Quirkless, its just going to get crushed. Simple as that, then they despise you, hate you, and becomes someone else._

 _Something else._

 _Am I like that, hell if I know._

 _I know I am a few things._

 _I am Quirkless who just got lucky._

 _I own the Quirk All for One._

 _I am a Son._

 _I am a big brother._

 _I am a loving boyfriend._

 _I am a protector._

 _I am definitely not the number one hero._

 _This is a story about me, a quirkless troubled teen._

 _..._

 _...I got nothing else really cool to say, damnit...uhh...uhhhh..._

 _So if you don't like It JUST GET THE HELL OUT!_

* * *

 **And I broaden my horizons even more, for those who don't like this I am sorry. I am giving this a few chapters to see if this first persona is an okay writing style. I am testing the waters with new ideas as I go into ideas I always wanted to see. I know the probability is unlikely that All for One would give up his quirk to a random stranger is a bit odd. Although the factor that he told us that the loss of quirks and his hopeless to escape situation. Combined with his demeanor that he was finally beat at the hands of All Might, lead me to think that there may have been like...11% chance of this possibly happening. I also wanted to test the idea of Quirk Slivers, an idea I will go into context deeply next chapter. Although I will reveal one today in the final list. If you want to help with this story, just send some Private messages, I really want to get the canonical characters dead on and just all around write a great story. With help I can see this possibly becoming one of my main stories easily so all the help I can get would be appreciative. I am trying to dabble between first and third person views in this story going back in forth between our focus of the story and the narrator while keeping the focus in a future sense, as he recalls this journey. If you like the ideas that are flushed in or have constructive criticism, please place it in the reviews and Private messages. I look forward to hopefully going a good amount of chapters into this story. Bye for now...or a few days I mean I took a head start to write chapter 1 already.**

 **P.S. If you are working on this story, all power scaling of my characters has to be double checked by you. Depending on how many help I may divide who power scales which quirks, however its my job to skillfully make them work. Now for the last segment.**

 **Quirks Shown:**

 **Kishi:**

 **All for One Strengths: Can Copy Quirks and/or siphon a Quirk Sliver Weaknesses: Quirks taken weaknesses still apply. Slivers can have more weaknesses and are naturally weaker than full quirks.**

 **Super Regeneration: Strengths: One can heal from practically everything that would cause harm. Weaknesses: Muscular fatigue still present. Energy needed to regenerate can cause user to pass out out if overtaxed.**

 **Shock Absorption: Strengths: Allows for one to** **absorb the shock caused by physical blows. Weaknesses: Can** **cause the body to fatigue much faster. There is a limit based on the person of how much they can absorb. Limit can be overtaxed.**

 **All for One:** **Whirlpool: Strengths: Allows one to manipulate present water in the area. Weaknesses: Can only control 21 gallons in a 1 meter radius.**


	2. Chapter 1: I don't care who you are

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first true chapter of Warrior from the Quirkless. Also a big shout out to Titanwestside for helping me on this extrusion to a more OC based story, and just these types of stories with more dramatic changes then my previous works. I hope you are entertained I own nothing but Kishi in this story as of now. If you need any clarifications or spotted anything that needs a revision like did in the first chapter, again just pm or review. Makes it easier for me to get these done in a timely manner.**

* * *

 _I was always a bad egg all in all, especially during my teenage years. I grew up with a, quirkless hating father, and a mother who out of love, treated me like I was fragile. I absolutely hated everything about my life then, I was wanting to knock everyone with quirks down a pedestal. Seemed pretty impossible to be honest, then All for One came along. Yeah I watched that fight between him and All Might, I watched how even with hundreds of quirks he lost. I didn't see that however, I saw the power that any quirkless would dream of, to take quirks away from people. What a nifty ability, now having to play nice with my father, as well as annoy him long enough to decide I got to meet him in secret was hard. Him thinking it take my fondness to talk to him away. However with Quirks everywhere some people got lazy with information these days, it was why I became a hacker. It was how I met him. Then everything changed. He was shocked at first that someone so young could get in, or maybe he didn't. He was so calm it was scary, it was also annoyingly hard to tell how surprised he was or not._

All for One gave a calm expression although amused. "You want my quirk, why?"

"Because you're done aren't you." I said with a bit of a sly smirk.

"I couldn't say, however why would I give you my quirk anyways what would you do with it."

"I would become the strongest." I knew at least to that he had to be confused. "I am quirkiness, a nobody to this society. I…want that to change. For those few without quirks not to be denied the life they want, I want to break their security of those with powers! You probably don't get it have nothing to your name, to want to just shut everyone up for-"

 _I can't remember everything I said, nor do I want to remember. It just felt, disgusting, to a man who had killed thousands. I was unloading my life's troubles on just to selfishly obtain a voice in this twisted world I live in. It was, wrong, I will never forgive myself for whatever I said to this man. It was such a sin for me to consider this person a good choice to show my frustrations to, even if what happened next changed my life._

"Alright…" All for One said shutting me up, I think you could all guess how I reacted to this. I nearly fell out of my chair for hearing that answer, it was like some idiot wanted some twisted story for a fanfiction or something. Whatever the case he responded to my shock. "You said it before, I am clearly done. I had my last stand and lost against All Might for the second time. Now with these cuffs I am as quirkless as you, in the end if you want my opinion. Your a blank slate, you seek to paint yourself, in the red blood of your enemies, in the of maroon and gold medals those you protect, the black stains of corruption, there are many colors to paint you boy. Blank canvases are rare in this world, All for One is a quirk of a blank canvas too. One would think it cannot be given, however it is a quirk nonetheless. I give you the rights to bear it. Now let's see if you have the willpower…The cuffs if you mayl." I slowly stood warry on the fact this was the most dangerous part, at the time I thought there was nothing to lose. If I let the man go and in his insanity, of which to this day I believe is why he gave me his power, he probably go on a rampage and kill everyone including me. Although then I was like, Ah fuck it, so I released his cuffs. Before you asked I hacked into the cameras to put us on a loop with crackly audio so I knew this had to be quick. He moved his arms for my throat grabbing my neck. I was sure this was my end, quirkless killed by a man with the most quirks. It was a title for a middle page story, or a small skit in a paper. Although he just, let go of me sitting down, slightly sluggish as if he just. Oh shit. "It is done, I wish you the best of luck-"

I personally reset his cuffs on his wrists as I walked off. "Can't give you anything but Kishi, also don't say my name for 7 months if you would would."

"Quirks take awhile to master Kishi, however you have seven months. I hope your a quick learner,for your sake you better be. However don't need to worry about your secrets. I am here, I will always be in this cell if you need guidance." All for one smiled if he knew more than he was letting on, how that would be a kick in the teeth.

 _So yeah at first I thought I was duped, until I…might've used my mother's quirk one day. My mother was a kind woman with the quirk of Whirlpool, the ability to manipulate any form of water in a 15 meter radius as long as it does not exceed 78 gallons, it is away more useful ability than its limits make it seem. I nearly freaked out with the first time I used it which was about six days since my meeting with All for One. Where like how some quirks are similar to others, and usage varies. I found out I could take small portions of quirks, and like a muscle it grew stronger over time with use. It wasn't that grueling of a process I just had to be in contact with them for a full minute to gain a slight sliver of their quirk, so a creepy long handshake. Although without taking the full quirk it could never be as strong as the original as well as having more limitations to some then if I took the actual one. It didn't matter to me, I didn't need to perfectly use every quirk. Quality over quantity didn't matter if I learned to use these smaller scale quirks in tandem. My first goal was to get a pair of quirks to base my new fighting style upon, while I didn't need every quirk to be perfect I did need at least two, however I remembered an old attack on the U.A. campus. Being a hacker wasn't so bad when you can take clips of All for One so a brain dead birdman does what you say. I lead him to an abandoned warehouse, had the birdbrain break the devices with the final order before leaving the clueless beast without a quirk, and well left the paused thing to pick up. As such it was then I got access to my Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption, the base for how I fight. Now with a few days over six months left I made the quickest and most rigorous training. As well as taking advantage before the sixth month of my time where a bunch of heroes in training would be going to take their hero licenses. Three schools top students were on record so why not play up and coming fan wanting to meet them, luckily I wasn't ratted out so it was easy to just walk up and like one of the hero loving masses. I can't really tell you how I thought as I cannot remember that much of this part. I'll just go on a tangent of many thoughts going through your head, like as if you were critics on the goal to ruin how someone was trying to make a start on the dreams of someone. Now contrary to my goals, I don't actually hate heroes, I feel the need to have powers to stupid. It's unneeded, it might seem dangerous but with enough effort and sheer determination, willpower, and plenty of juice it is possible. Now the factor of why would I not sound a hypocrite now that I had a quirk, that doesn't change everything that happened me prior to this whole situation. I felt the only way for my only message to be heard, was to gain a quirk myself. To fight monsters you have to become monsters deal. Just replace fight with "prove to" in this case. Is that all questions I prefer to answer for now, good, okay. Now that was settled onto my training method. I should also add I did add One For All: Gigantification, a variation of Mountain Lady's quirk I obtained from visiting her. Although it was limited to either one limb or my torso, it was also forcing my muscles to stiffen while and after in use. Not really go too but it was somewhat useful in combos. As well as an All for One: Lumber, from a handshake after an autograph…with that wood guy…seriously he sucks so much I never remember his name, however his quirk is helpful in combos so I decided to add it to my repertoire. Mainly for how it took other slivers and made them more potent like lighting the wood on fire, freezing it, sharpening it with wind, the options were endless. I am getting off topic aren't I, sorry about that. So I mastered Super Regeneration in the most painful way possible, normally I just impale myself or an accidental hit by a car(which helped Shock Absorption too). Three months in I would be taking baths in acid to increase my pain tolerance to as hard as I could, first it was my arm to get tests. However as time went on it was really, an itch. I didn't slack with the other quirks, I barely slept due to how hard I pushed myself. I was heading back home, however the original person to receive All for One payed me a visit…Think we were literally at each other's throats, right._

The two of us had the other by the neck in a death grip. Shigaraki wanting to force his quirk to kill me, however a burning sensation in his own neck caused him to back off. My neck healing as always, that had a weird feel to it my skin reacting like I was going to die. "You…Sensei actually chose you…what made you special!" He gripped one of the hands on his face.

"Special, nothing. Seeing how you're talking I suppose you know about All for One, knew this would happen at some point. I dunno why he chose me actually, maybe it was just luck. You don't seem like you're capable of getting him out. So hey, you took too long." I really didn't know why he kept scratching at his skin. It made it so hard to not think of him as a weirdo. "So let's leave it at that creep, you don't have it. I don't care about you. End of story." The steam from the quirk I used to make him back off slowly settled from my hand as I closed my fist. I really didn't need more of a commotion.

"I can never leave it at that!" He tried another lunge. I went with two quick jabs to his chest and an uppercut to the jaw giving him some space to run off. "Boxing huh…Why you think you're worthy of that power. A quirkless nobody like you will just waste Sensei's strength." I don't know why but against his will, a black mist started sucking him in.

"I wasn't worthy as you said, I was just lucky to get this power. That said I am not giving it up anytime soon." I watched him fade, his talk about me being quirkless got to me. Was I no stronger than when I left home? Nah, it wasn't possible, all I needed now was more battle experience. I'd need allies for that, I know just where to go.

However I don't think I had the time to do it today, so I decided to go home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Again I will mention for hopefully you to Review, favorite, and add on alerts for this stories popularity to hopefully touch others.**

 **New Quirks/Quirk Slivers used/mentioned this chapter:**

 **Kishi:**

 **All for One: Lumber: Strengths: Allows user to generate and control wood from his body. Although there is less control of the wood than the original quirk. Weaknesses: Fire and explosions.**

 **All For One: Gigantification** **: Strengths: Allows user to grow up to** **1031 meters large. Weaknesses: Can only be used on a single body part. Body part that grows is unable to be move after the size increase.**

 **Kishi's Mother:**

 **Whirlpool: Strengths: Allows user to control present water. Weaknesses: Can only be used in a 15 meter radius and user can only control 78 gallons of water exactly.**

 **Kurogiri:**

 **Warp Gate: Strengths: User can create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal. When the user produces a mass of the dark fog, it transports anything it comes in contact with to a nearby location. Weaknesses: The portals that he creates are based on coordinates and thus to open them means the user must be able to pinpoint the exact position where the user wishes for each portal to open up into.**

 **Tomura Shigaraki:**

 **Disintegration: Strengths: Allows the user to destroy anything his hands touch by making them crumble down to bits. Weaknesses: The disintegration will only occur when all five fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary.**


	3. Chapter 2: I am a son and I am loved

**Well time for back to back chapters. I am sorry if this isn't basically not a story pl want to be but there is a solution, just ask and help its not that hard to be part of the solution. I own nothing but Kishi and his family.**

* * *

 _The morning was pretty normal, my mother last night nearly flooded the house due to her quirk responding to her crying, my father as always not giving a damn even if it save his life. I took a shower after waking up, it was good to have hot water after all that training in the wooden cottage. Yeah that place was nice but hot showers were non existent. After buzzing the hair on the sides of my head a bit to give it a fluff nature to it, I just shortened my hair a tad bit with some scissors, really was getting uncut by I liked it long with a few bangs in the front. It was a skill I picked up over the six months I was gone.I then got on my purple shirt and black jacket, making sure I did check that it wasn't denim, fixing the collar fur it had. I then put on a set of sweatpants, why was I hiding all my denim? It's simple. There was no way in hell I was losing to Best Jeanist out of all of the hero roster. Also on another note I swear he is using his quirk to wear that outfit! It's the only way he can breathe with that on, it's literally over his face it's practically suffocating him! Anyways sorry about that,I turned around only to find…my mother sitting before me on my bed in front of the door. Now Ahem I won't explain my mother so random voice guy you do it!_

 **Uhh okay, thanks? Kishi's mother had long sea blue hair in contrast to the navy blue hair of her son. It was very long despite being kept, normally going to her tailbone however it was in a ponytail at this moment. She had a violet set of eyes that seemingly could make a villain freeze on sight, or warm the hearts of many. Whilst just in a tank top and a pair of denim shorts. She was pretty stunning as she was known for being a very famous hero like Kish's father back in the day. However most people would know her for something entirely different. A stump where her left arm should be going up to just near her chest, elbow included down being non existent. While her quirk compensated mostly at times for her injury, Kishi never forgave the one who caused it. His own father, in a fight with a dangerous villain who had the quirk of Muscle Augmentation was having a hard time detaining him with him dancing around the area. Now due to the situation his father needed a home field advantage due to this being his earlier years as one of the top pro heroes. He was good, however he got overconfident due to the power of his quirk. Newton's Maestro, it was why his father recklessly used his quirk leveling a house, unknown to him due to the heat of battle that it was his own house. His quirk nearly killed his family and due to its force of that one misfire tore off his wife's arm. Releasing Kishi's hatred towards how heroes we're handled, he despised with the requirements too narrow. You had to be at a certain point, you had to have a quirk! You had to be at a certain level of strength! Aka make sure you're quirk isn't garbage compared to everyone else. Heroes were so elitist it sincerely bothered Kishi to no end. How could only the elite be what hope was, it was absolutely ridiculous! Why did this system rely upon having people become hope. Why not let hope be what it always was. Was it marketing, idiocy, someone was high, whatever the reason it was wrong. This was a system doomed to fail if hit hard enough, and oh it was crumbling in Kishi's eyes. Now take it from here you dunce!**

 _I just didn't want to sound creepy! Now yes my hate for the elites, ahem. You leave too much room to make mistakes. You have people watch you fight criminals! You had people who were denied the chance to be heroes watching you live their dream. How is that fair, how is that right, who in their right mind approved this system! Anyways I was about to learn a good lesson…_

 _A mother **always** knows._

"How long." My mother spoke with a calm demeanor as if hiding unbridled rage. I looked at my hand, I was subconsciously producing fire, wood and manipulating water with my left hand. I in shock use the flames to burn the wood and the water to douse the flames. Oh crap, did she, no, if she did. Oh, oh, OH SHI-"Kishigari Shikamori tell me where you got that quirk and for how long this isn't!"

"Seven months, father let me visit the lockdown facility for those who deserve the worse than the death penalty for their crimes!" I confessed immediately, if my mother hated anything it was a liar, although maybe this might be a bad time to admit I have a criminal's quirk, well technically I had 5 criminal's quirks however that was really not the point. However she just hugged me with a look of, concern. I didn't get it, until I learned another important lesson. A loving mother will always love her child unconditionally. "I-I don't understand…you're not mad…"

"Kishi I might be mad about how you choose to do this, doesn't mean I am mad at you. You strived so hard to get a quirk, your father tried to beat a quirk out of you…It's understandable why you chose to subject yourself to this. However, you shouldn't abuse this…" She held me tighter, it wasn't too tight. One arm made it sorta impossible to be. "This is a gift. Despite how, distasteful. You shouldn't let its greed swallow you."

I softened my look patting my mother's back, I liked how she danced around the fact I was damaged goods. I was broken by the world, I was worthless, I am…worthlessness incarnation. However it wasn't going to stop me, I'll show the world how worthless it was back. "I am not going to use this to be a hero mom, I won't accept their rules for it." I wouldn't ever either, it was a sick job and I wasn't one to for it. Simple as that, however I was more afraid my mother sell me out. "You're not allowed to talk about my quirk mom…this is a secret that has to stay between us. Please."

My mother got another concerned look. "That's not reassuring, I don't want to see you behind bars.…Just promise me three things. You'll only use your quirk if you are attacked. You don't harm any innocents. Most of all you never kill, at all."

I just got a dull face. "If it happens, it happens. This is the hand I was dealt only option is to play with it." My mother got an angry look for a moment. "Forget it, I promise." Yeah I might have regretted it, it would stop me from taking-I threw that thought aside. I noticed the more quirks I obtained the more impulsive I became. Although at the time I knew my promise would let me stay between the line of chaotic neutral and villain. It was mind breaking, intoxicationing, it was as if my desires as a quirkless trying to consume me. I would at times during my seven months training see countless eyes staring me down, proclaiming in jealousy "why you" over and over. It was maddening, however this embrace of my mother right now. Remembering her struggles after the Hero society ended her career before she even got out the hospital. That was a sole reason, I wouldn't lose my sanity.

My mother was satisfied and this secret was safe from my father.

* * *

 **Another short chapter but here we get into the good stuff, needed to get this out of the way before doing anything further with this story, now for my partner in crime Titanwestide, who I thank him for his help. Also for suggesting me to split up these chapter as this does seem to be more. Please review and pm and help out with some constructive criticism. I care to join you when this story picks up, It might take me a day or two to finish the third part of what was to be one crazy long chapter. However I think I'll split them up as we go so they build up from time to time.**

 **New Quirks/Slivers shown or mentioned:**

 **Kishi:**

 **All for One:** **Half-Cold Half-Hot:** **Strengths: Fr** **om the user's right side they freeze anything they touch, and from the users left, they can release scorching hot flames and otherwise heat whatever they touch. Weaknesses: Overusing the right side can instantly cause cases of hypothermia, on the other hand overusing the left side can lead to the user having 3rd degree burns.**

 **Kishi's Father.**

 **Newton's Maestro: Strengths:? Weaknesses:?**


	4. Chapter 3: I am the Don!

**Well this got more popular when I was gone, thank you. Now happy Memorial Day to all of you and to those few who have gone overseas and have somehow made your way to this story, thank you for your service. Now I cut the trilogy of our beginning to this chapter, I made it longer to help those who wanted to see a fight scene, wont say its my best. However can't give you Kishi's 100% this early can I. I only own what I own, and I thank you for reading this story.**

* * *

Now to focus on the main part. I couldn't just go into broad daylight kicking the ever living shit out of pro heroes whenever I felt like it, or so one would think. You see my goal was to fight stronger heroes. As such, it's better if they came up to me. It meant the smaller scale in popularity heroes would come first and I work my way up to Endeavor. The day I beat him, my job as a hero crusher would be done. However I needed a form of backup. While my Super Regeneration was an amazing quirk. I does not however prevent me from ever being fatigued, same with Shock Absorption. If I become overtaxed my healing immediately stops, I can take physical blows again. With my two strongest defensive abilities taken along with not being able to move. You can practically call me finished, I'd get arrested in a heartbeat. So I needed a group, which finding one wouldn't be hard. There were a lot of people who despised heroes. I mean it for various reason people would become villains in this society. Be it by how their quirks made them seem evil. They were hero school dropouts wanting revenge or you cliche run of the mill "I just want to watch the world burn" kinda guys. I mean they're reasons were all different but all were under the same banner. I then headed to the heart of it all to collect my new allies. Alleyway 13, a street renamed for it's nature to harbor criminals or those who simply feel they are denied the right to use their quirks. It was the unlucky street, anything terrible could happen to you here. However I was more looking for one group first as my partners in crime. I was looking for a few badass quirkless who called themselves the "Right to Fight" movement. They were a quirkless only group solely created to allow equal treatment and chances for quirkless to become heroes. This was the group along with a few others to allow me to obtain allies. I headed to a bar known as "Equalized Ground" a more, revolutionized bar. It allowed all groups in, due to the facts that hero society wasn't allowed by their policies to enter the building. Discrimination against the elite, the irony made it just my place. However with the bouncers stopping me…"Sorry is there a problem sir."

"You're the quirkless son of that top ten hero, you're…not…allowed…" While he was talking I pulled up my left hand to make a cylinder around my fingers with my Lumber silver. It was hard to work with because I had to maintain focus to use it. Unless I didn't need it to be an object I was forming. The more complex the object, the less control I have of the quirk. After knotting it tight I quickly shoved it into his chest.

"Deadly Hand: 230 Caliber Air Shell." Okay so maybe I geeked out and came up with names for my combinations of quirks. I wanted to sound cool when I fought people okay!? Nothing more, anyways to keep my bluff going a dangerous smile. "If you want to see where's the air part comes from. Be my guest." The bouncer being smart despite his appearance moved aside. I slowly walked into the bar, already getting glares from the people in the club. "I am looking for the Right to fight group."

"Yeah and why should we ever tell you!" One of the lowlives barked, a fool I suppose. I just waited him to jump before using my Gale sliver firing a blast of air from my fingertips to simply send him flying. Mediocre compared to the actual quirk but effective nonetheless. I preferred using air cannons over tornadoes. With limited usage of wind as a whirlwind, or storm of sorts I found making air pressure blasts was more effective, however being not the specialty of the quirk I would not be too sure if the guy was knocked out or dazed. It freaked me out how unsure I was that he was knocked out. Guess I need more full quirks if I wanted to deal out more damage. I'll probably work on using that quirk more too, you see just like a bicep a quirk is like a muscle. It grows stronger the more you use it, as such my slivers grow at a more exponential rate. Whilst still never being truly as strong as the original quirk as I said earlier, each were damn close with efforts in training it. Gale wasn't one of my most used quirks, as such it wasn't as strong as my normal main to my surprise, the man got up clearly shocked. "The…database and informants said you were quirkless!"

I smirked, intrigued that info sharks knew of me. Were there some kidnapping attempts being planned on me due to that information, hate to be those idiots. Cause I think they just wasted their money. Also made him wonder about Toumura Shigaraki. If he knew about me during our encounter that meant rumors about me were around. No wait that wouldn't make sense, he wasn't around for six months…Unless the Heroes were already searching after me. Well guess an alias would be needed on my behalf to start after all. I suppose that means the heroes tipped some of the informants off. Guess I'll be adding Mr. Can't Touch Anything to my list of people to take down at some point, he knew who I was.

 **Ahem we interrupted this teen's narration for a 3rd person look at things going on at the same time.**

 **With the Villains**

"Damn bastard….who does he think he is...KUROGIRI, I want everything we can find on the guy now!" Toumura was disintegrating every object that wasn't necessary at the moment! Why was it that Sensei picked that quirkless fool over him, he learned everything. He followed every lesson, it was bad enough that other villain groups weren't taking him seriously enough yet. Now the only thing he could think of to get them unified under him was now taken away! No, it was unacceptable, he wouldn't allow it! Scratching his neck he watched the screens pop up around their new hideout, all sharing the face of one blue haired All for One user.

 _Kishigari Shikamori: Age 16 Gender: Male_

 _Parents:_

 _Father: Reginald Shikamori_

 _Quirk: Newton's Maestro_

 _Mother: Nyssa Shikamori_

 _Quirk: Whirlpool._

 _Quirk: Quirkless_

 _Height: 174 centimeters_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Alias: None(Unfit to be a hero)_

"T-That's it…THAT'S IT!" Toumura threw one of his gloves at the screen the glove disintegrating before making contact with the screen. "That can't be it, I need a weakness. Something to exploit!" He went into a full blown rage, losing all sense of control.

"Shigaraki…you're losing your head calm down. Did you forget that he's quirkless? The physical practitioners and medical staff don't got into that much detail about their health. It's commonplace to see quirklessness as a disease, and to be extremely avoided at all costs. They also don't bother with most exams because they fear it will break the patient. Although this little of information even for a quirkless is weird. Let's try something else, school records." Kurogiri suggested to calm his younger leader. He got this had an emotional attachment to this foe. Kurogiri had to admit he didn't approve of someone using their last leader's quirk for their own agenda. It didn't set well with the black mist person. The articles appeared on the board as they looked on.

 _"Middle School Boxing Champion this year is a Quirkless boy, young winner booed out of the school."_

"Impressive, most people in those tournaments has strength enhancing quirks, even if they are unable to use them the moreover are physically stronger than a quirkless." Kurogiri said with a tone of surprise. Even with a hatred towards the boy, he couldn't help but be disgusted by the treatment of him in his earlier years. The boy was battered and bruised, more so than normal for a boxing league, and that was for professional. The discrimination he faced was inexcusable, however said, sympathetic feelings would not save him from their wrath. He disgraced the legacy of All for One and must pay dearly for it. Although most of the school events would just involve him being bullied or just in the background. Again, it was off to Kurogiri how little information there was, as if someone deliberately took it away.

Dabi and Toga walked in, clearly hearing the ruckus from before, "First those Yakuza freaks and now this. I think you're looking at this the wrong way, if the guy is off the grid look at the parents."

Toumura just calmed down looking over. "Dabi that's a brilliant idea." He was looking at this the wrong way, with his head now thinking clearly he could see that. "Bring up articles about his parents!" Articles covered the screens until Toumura focused on the one article that caught his eye. "Oh? Yes, this will do nicely, that quirk is MINE!"

 **With the heroes**

"All Might, don't you think just arresting the boy would be best?" Aizawa spoke with the logical explanation to their New All for One user problem. It was more of a simple case, the boy was just a minor criminal that should level out after some jail time.

"It's not so simple, from what All for One told me. This could be blown out of proportion if we make the wrong moves. However let's focus on that when we get notice of who the boy is." Toshinori would just look at the screen coughing some blood onto the floor, it wasn't the first time so he knew it be alright. "Check the cases, anyone with a multi-quirk ability."

One of the analysts pulled up news articles from other cities and towns. "There have been accounts in a small town outside the city of a youth taking on villains using diplomatic immunity to run a human trafficking operation. There was accounts of him using 26 quirks in succession." Five screens of different criminals from the different countries.

Toshinori's eyebrows scrunched up, as if he knew where this was going. "He's a hero's son?" He seen this before, he had been there before.

Nedzu walked in the small animal gone person looking over at his dear friend. "What makes you say that, he could be going after them for their quirks, being that the status usually correlates. Especially for human trafficking." While his quirk gave him intelligence higher than that of humans. There was only one thing he would lack, a human factor. It always fascinated him how one human without knowing another human could find connections between themselves and the person.

"When one gains great power after living in someone else's shadow for all those years. You're going to be curious what it's like to be them for a day or two." Toshinori just looked on watching the one recording of goons being taken out by explosions coming out of a silhouette of a teenager's hands. "There is probably a personal disgust. As each trafficker was found in coma's without their quirk triggers gone. He doesn't want people who abuse others to have quirks…no it's something else, why did he attack these men…" The heroes were left wondering what made their new adversary tick.

 **Back with Kishi, you may narrate yourself once more**

 _Thanks for cutting me off, dick! Oh, right I got to get back to my segment._

So things were moving smoothly, and I happened to get a mango smoothie on the way so bonus! I was lead by two full armored men. Anti-quirk armor, I had heard of it, it had reinforced strength. Armor made out of Quirk reinforced and lightened titanium, a dull process that needed certain quirk circumstances to be made, I heard quirk marriages were made to make sure those quirks live on through the generations in one of form or another. The armor was equipped with sabot rounds. Anti-tank missiles, electro cables, hydrologic and magnetic technology to give it even better performance. It was an impressive marvel…if it's original purpose was to help people with lackluster quirks. I was utterly disgusted with people like that, they had an ability no matter what it was or how disappointed they were with it. It was still a power! It was something that made them at least a person in this world. Quirkless couldn't have the benefactor of saying "at least I have such and such power". Like I don't get why they complain about the power they were dealt with instead of learning to use it to it's utmost potential. Hell some of the top heroes quirks seemed lackluster in some of their earlier days. I just…don't get the complaining, I probably never will.

I was lead over to the boss of the Right to fight movement. Hirashi, he was more of mob boss than a public movement leader, a factor made apparent for the location having a lot more, exotic attractions. I sat down before the shorter tuxedo clad man smoking a cigarette. As if just trying to get me uncomfortable he called two girls over to sit next to me, I guess he wasn't going to believe I was how old as the fake ID I showed the bouncer I threatened earlier. "So kid what do you want?"

I wasn't going to be hiding my intentions so I went for being bold. "I'm here to take over your organization. You're too lenient and it's getting nowhere." I would be more barging but right after all the walking I was tired of waiting, I lifted my hand as nitroglycerin on my palm exploded barely hitting Hirashi. A show of force as the girls beside me shuffled an inch away. "That's just a taste of what I can do. So any complaints of me taking charge."

The man sat back in fear as I lifted my other hand freezing the table solid. Crossing my leg over as electricity pulsed around my foot. I lifted three fingers started to shake at four. "H-how. That…is…" He backed off about to fire an anti-tank missile, however he stopped after my left arm cracked becoming rock like as I hit him directly in the face. My other hand lifting a fourth finger.

"ANY OTHER DUMBASS WANTS TO TRY ME! IF SO STAND UP?!" I yelled staring at the other people.

 **Four days later.**

"That's the punching hero Deathgoro!" The crowd cheered for the powerhouse hero as he fought a set of common criminals. Just a casual average day for a hero.

…Oh how wrong you could be

Before he threw a single punch a masked fighter with a grey suit made for obviously being streamlined rushed the criminals with blue sparks coming off from his feet. The hero tried to analyze the outfit. It had certain blue liquid containers in between the joints of the suit. Streamlined armor plating heavily against the legs, as well as a visor attached to the helmet with a mouth guard. Definitely no hero. "Hey you-" The hero wasn't allowed to even finish as he was gunned down by mini-explosions.

"Apologizes…" Deathgoro looked up to see, well, he didn't know what to make of it. Standing before him was a teenager, he assumed a boy. Wearing a black fedora, a blue spacesuit like mask that had to be made of reinforced glass, with a jet black neck device that resembled the portable life support device that All for One wore during his attack. He also wore a white dress shirt without a tie unbuttoned on the top two buttons. A black long coat trimmed with a gold looking fabric over the dress shirt with black pants that gave the businesses vibe. The punching hero couldn't get a good look at anything else he was wearing footwear wise, however that really wouldn't matter. "My first example will have to be you. For that I feel bad for you."

"Bastard! Who are you, stop stealing the spotlight!?" The crowd booed the new masked person before a duo in metal suits ran into the area. A female in a orange and black model with long flowing black hair and brown eyes. As well as a male blonde with a green and brown suit came in fast as they dispersed the crowd as quick as it formed earlier.

"Who I am? Well I'll give you the simplest of answers for that simple question. You all may call me Don Quirkless." Kishi, behind the spaceman like mask had a, very questionable smile on his face. He just couldn't believe it was finally time to live out this goal of his. It felt, thrilling, as if everything that could tell him yes was going off at the same time. Steam came out of the ports on the device he wore around his neck. "If you just relay my message I guess I can let you go." Deathgoro just lifted his fist before making a dash towards the new threat before him before making a shift to take out the woman of the group. Only to see from the corner of his eye the Don's leg bulk up and him close the distance between the two of them. Kishi's leg would start producing lightning as he struck the hero. Muscles tensing as the kick just shocked Deathgoro's body leaving the punching hero yelling in pain. "W-What is this…"

Kishi smiled behind the mask as he began to speak. "Deadly Leg: Hybrid Engine - Taser." He did like his taser variants of quirks but this one was a preferred special move. It combined the quirks of Electrify and Engine for a quick kick with the shock to disable an opponent's muscles. Oh boy did it disable, his heroic opposition was unable to even flinch as up from Kishi's sleeve branches grew wildly, seemingly harmless as it didn't have any control behind it. That would be how it appeared till they lit up, the branches were covered in nitroglycerin sweat. Gotta thank that Katsuki Bakugou for having a bone crusher handshake he was the easiest person to get a silver from. "Deadly hand: Forest of Mines!"

Deathgoro landed back on his feet albeit a tad bit burned. It did bother, no unnerved him at what this crook just did. This criminal did not use just one or two quirks, but four. Quirk marriages could only dream fondly of doing such a thing. He was also so fluid despite the noted shaking after using the combos, possibly recoil. That many quirks had to have drawbacks, however seeing how fast he was fighting he did not want a dragged out brawl. That did seem like the plan to go as he threw a punch, not holding back. "Steamroll 20 Ton Stopper!"

Kishi's body expanded getting hit by the force of the hero's special attack, it was stronger that he imagined. His form condensed back to normal as a bit of blood dripped from between his teeth. While he was in theory stronger than the hero in abilities and firepower. It didn't make up for the years of experience Deathgoro had fighting was just engraved into that single punch. Also while he had shock absorption it didn't mean he didn't feel the force of punches, his body just was able to handle more punishment. Unlike Noumu who basically had his nerves cut off when he became brainless, Kishi could still feel things despite his best efforts over the six month period. It didn't help he didn't prepare for this fight as well as he originally did. The soda he drank earlier meant his engine attack was a one time thing, as well as him foolishly placing too much nitroglycerin on the branches and not fortifying his hand. However the hero just was lucky at the moment, this was Kishi's first fight against against one of these elites. This next assault would be less sloppy, he spread apart his legs dragging his feet against the ground. Once his feet were shoulder length apart he lifted his hands, dominate hand in front of the other. Deathgoro took a lunge as Kishi lit up his front hand to cause an explosion momentum reinforced chop to the neck of the punching hero. Kishi followed up with a quick few jabs before getting slugged in the face by the heroes signature punch. Body expanding and condensing as it reeled from the bow. Having enough with his right arm hardening Kishi had enough giving his own haymaker launching the hero back. The force of the blow causing a shock wave breathing into a building behind his target. "Pacific Rimshot!"

The crowed gasped as blood dripped down from the crowd as Deathgoro started to bleed, he only stayed conscious due to the headband of the hero outfit. That kid had to at least double in strength to throw a punch like that, it made the hero assume that his opponent was well trained and holding back. "That wasn't everything you had was it." The strength quirk user spit out a tooth, oh were the recovery specialists going to be mad fixing that, if they even could.

"Perceptive hero. As expected from a hero of justice...yeah that wasn't really a Pacific Rimshot, but I didn't have a cool name for that one. Maybe Indian Invoke or something? Oh well I guess I'll crank up from fifteenth percent to twenty, see if you can handle the jump eh?" Kishi lifted his arms electricity flashing over one hand, the right hardening up as the two combatants rushed the other. Kishi's mind only had one thing play through his mind. Checkmate. He used mini explosions to direct his blocks and chops. While one would think in a cross counter of blows a punch would be more effective, while punches had more power. It was easier to transition to a block using chops as there was no time wasted opening the palms of your hands, people always took Kishi for only a boxer, well least what he didn't remove from his file hacking into the hero/civilian index. To an outsider it might be that the two were evenly matched, but it was apparent that Deathgoro was slowing down much faster than his opponent. His muscles unable to withstand the electricity fully tensing up as a right hook finally sent him to the ground, unable to move.

Just the first of the heroes to fall.

However. It wasn't a true victory to Kishi, he sad he would only use twenty percent. However the weakest of the pro heroes forced him to use a total of thirty-nine percent give or take two percent. He scowled taking odd the mask to clean it, his face dripping coughed up blood. "Queen Cage, Tracks."

The speedy comrade came over with railroad like burn marks in his skid. A new girl would walk over with a baseball hat in hand. She had long black hair which was dyed midway down to the tip in a neon pink and covered by a red baseball cap. Her face was covered by pair of shades as well as a black skull tattooed on her right cheek, Queen Cage really didn't try to hide her face. She wore a small shirt that was torn up to have no sleeves and show off her midriff. To keep her despise the norm vibe she also wore short shorts that were torn up and show way too much, not that her boss complained. Although a big factor was, she was the only one in the group her leader's age. "Yo boss, just because we're scared enough to let you lead us, doesn't mean we respect you enough to listen. Aside Mr. choo choo over here. So order me again and I'll kill you!" She pointed her bat at her leader only to be smacked in the face with his mask.

"Don't talk, just obey Cage. Tracks perimeter clear." Kishi looked over to the only member of his team he assembled that "respected" him. As Cage grumbled picking up her boss' mask and pulling out spray paint.

"Of course Don, we have 6 minutes to escape." Tracks was straight to the point, nothing to flashy when he talked. It was admirable in Kishi's eyes. He was only one who actually got the North American usage to the word don anyways.

"Good. Delta, Prima! We're getting out of here, Tracks groups of two." After the deed was done Tracks rushed off the 4 of them in two trips in the matter of four minutes total.

…Not leaving a trace.

* * *

 **Well thats that, hopefully this was worth the wait, as stated before I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, favorite follow and possibly add this to you alerts if you want. Heck PM me questions, I really enjoy feedback and possibly more people to help with this story. Titanswestside is a busy guy and I don't want to waste it over trival stuff or just when he is writing his own story. Anyways...**

 **New Quirks/Slivers Mentioned/Used this chapter:**

 **Kishi:**

 **All for One: Explosion: Strengths: Allows the user to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from their palms and ignite it to create various explosions at will, especially for innovative uses such as propelling oneself. The more the user sweats, the more powerful the explosions are. Weaknesses: It takes more sweat to produce effective explosions. It will eventually result in wearing out the user's palm due to direct skin contact, causing pain to the user's arm and shoulder. Additionally, creating explosions with both arms at the same time causes their overall strength to disperse between both limbs, leading to individually weaker blasts.**

 **All for One: Electrification: Strengths: Gives the ability to emit electricity out of the body as a sort of aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. Weaknesses: If the user** **exceeds his wattage limit, they will short circuits his own brain, becoming a lunkhead for one hour and being unable to fight back until the user recovers from this state.**

 **All for One: Gale: The user** **has power over the wind. They can create incredible gusts of wind. Access to flight, and produce air cannons. Weaknesses: The user cannot defend or attack while flying with this quirk. This quirk can only be activated with one hand.**

 **All for One: Hardening: Strengths: G** **ives the use the power to harden any part of their body. The ability not only protects the user from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. It can be used as both the strongest defense and the strongest attack. Weakness: Can only be used one part of the body. The other drawback to the Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand, causing the hardening to slowly dissipate.**

 **Tracks/Shinkan Saisen: Bullet Train: Strengths: Gives the ability to run at 320** **km/h as well as produce blue sparks from the users feet while running. Weaknesses: Unable to make sharp turns. After running for more than 10 minutes the user needs a coolant to cool down their body.**

 **(For reading this far here's a treat)**

 **Queen Cage/Haruhi Yakyu: Specification: Strengths: Allows the user to make anything into a sphere capable of being touched despite what it was originally. Revert back to original state after hitting an object not near half a meter near user. Weaknesses: It does not work on animals and humans. The user has a limit to making only 30 sphere at a time, skin will tear and appear to have open slash wounds if limit is surpassed.**

 **Other members of Kishi's team:**

 **Delta/John Dao**

 **Prima/ Jane Dao**


	5. Chapter 4: I don't Fit in

**Sorry for the late updates, I'll try to get a bit more frequent updates to finish the polishing touches on what I am calling the "Don Quirkless" arc of this story so I can get myself further into the good parts I have planned. I hope you are to enjoy this chapter. I do not own My Hero Academia and all credit goes to** **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

I would be working with my team on getting off our disguises. I mean while it was an odd bunch that had one thing in common with all of them. They had to be denied being a hero, and also have a connection with U.A. I found them in the Right to Fight movement for different reasons. While it was a quirkless movement, they had a few quirk users who helped for the cause thinking heroing would be more achievable or that there should be less to no punishment for using your quirk in self defense. To me, this was a team that was motivated for the cause, even if they didn't respect me yet. As such I stuck to their codenames until that bond of trust was forged.

 **Narrator: On!**

Tracks was the only one of the team to be accepted and have a first year in U.A. However investors and other people thought his quirk to dangerous and he was less popular than the original Ingenium. They both had speed base quirks and while Tracks clearly faster than his competitors. He wasn't flashy enough, or the simple fact Tenya just was more popular. When his own teacher told him that his future as a hero was nigh impossible, Tracks quit. It bothered Kishi that such a successful man was denied when the only category he lacked in was popularity. However he also felt Tracks gave up a bit too easy, making him wonder where the holes in the story he told were. However facts were being withheld he was a definite for the team, his quirk made them able to leave without a trace. Normally the track marks would be a dead giveaway but due to there usage of only getting him to an area where they could use a vehicle or traverse on foot he was quite handy. Not to mention Tracks fighting capability was quite formable as he seemed to have a full idea on the limits and as well as mastery over his quirk. His loyalty to Kishi may have came from admiration to his father, a fact Kishi was uncomfortable with but it was all to reaching the endgame he supposed beggars can't be choosers.

Queen Cage, well this was a basket case. However he did get where Cage's hatred came from. A year ago she tried to get into the Hero course of U.A., however due to her usage of her quirk requiring more than it's function to fight didn't allow her to pass the entrance exam and was placed into general studies. There she spent the entirety of her free time at U.A. focusing on enhancing her physical capabilities to make up for her quirk as well as thinking of new ideas on how to handle it. However during the sports festival, she was unable to make it into the finals by one person. Her disappointment and blind rage at this boiled before taking it out by beating the class president of the Hero class 1-B. Without her quirk and with simply a baseball bat as well as sending some of the staff to the infirmary. This impressive feat clearly left a mark on Kishi as most of the staff serving as security at the U.A. sports festival were minor heroes, that didn't mean weak though. His fight against Deathgoro proved that if you're a pro, you're no joke. What impressed him more was her determination to this cause despite her clear distaste for everyone on the team. Jokingly calling Cage the Bakugou of the group, as the phrase was coined now, due to constant death threats that came with embarrassment or anger. Even after four days her expressive nature had already became basically quite the habit to tease with. Her place on the team was quite easy, despite what others would call an attractive but athletic appearance held the strength of a juggernaut. The skinny form she had did not do her justice, she could swing that bat with enough force that when Kishi blocked an attack from her his fist nerves were so shaken he couldn't use a single quirk in that very hand for a hour. Her lineage might have to do something with it, however that was something this young mastermind would have to look into.

Delta and Prisma, the Dao twins, definitely not identical of course. The were children of a scientist who was a prodigy in the support class. However they were born quirkless, in a household with a man who did all he could to support heroes. Now who would have thought when they tried to get into U.A.'s hero program 3 years ago, they would get dragged out the door in front of anyone because their father shifted his influence to get them out before they got themselves killed. Ironically the siblings were behind the teams Anti-Quirk suits, as well as making Cage's bat and other gadgets that they would be using later on. In Kishi's opinion these two just must have had an inferiority complex to the support class at U.A. made sure their gear was top of the line. Although using their own accounts made them, how to put it, a tie to cut loose if it meant giving away who he is. He did like the pair but if they were what was going to get him caught he had no choice, he would have to double cross them. Not something he planned to do, however in the thoughts roaming through his mess of a mind; it laid dormant. Then again with their father's influence it probably take too long to figure him out there anyways.

 **Narrator:Off**

I finally took of the helmet I wore as I gave a breath of unrestricted fresh air. "Okay Delta, Prisma. Whoever made this damn helmet I need improvements or a new mask. This spacesuit design would kill me, I need something metallic and protective but I can still breathe." I would grumble as I placed the device onto the wooden table nearby, normally I toss the trash into the wall but the Dao's wouldn't prefer listening to my order after destroying their last creation. After adjusting my clothes I had the urge for some coffee, so I decided to take an early leave. "…well see you all later." I went to walk out of the warehouse before feeling a baseball bat against my shoulder.

"Nuh uh boss man." Cage just shoving me back as I lifted my hand as it flared up. "You're our ticket to us finally getting our desires. So let me make this clear, one of us is making sure you don't get yourself caught."

I just lit the flames over my palm and threw it in Cage's face. Disgust and anger erupting in my own face more than the fire could ever do even in the hands of Endeavor himself. "Hmph, don't personify me as your hope." I looked into her uncaring black eyes, almost fearful for her. She needed motivation, I gave that sure. What she really needed was acceptance, something even I was unable to give. Or was I? No, Yes? Would it come to get her killed in the end? Would my own motives lead me to regret trying? It was odd, the way my head worked. "If you want to follow me fine…just changes a few things." I just throw on my regular jacket as I just looked at her casual attire, just a t-shirt some shorts and flip flops. Seemed about right, I would walk off as she followed me picking a metal bat, unlike her team persona this wasn't made of the same metal as the twins suits. However that's not something you carry around anywhere as she had to have her little emblem on it, so in exchange we made her keep it part of her costume. Thus she had to use just a regular bat she have from a sports store on her casually. Anyways a bit later we would head to my favorite cafe, Cage was understandably confused. This cafe was for tourists from America so by proxy the majority of people in the cafe spoke English, or at least the American broken version. That wasn't really a norm in Japan but hey, I never questioned this place, the coffee here was to die for. All I really had to do is translate and watch the grump of my team member just sparkle with intrigue before huffing and look away after trying the coffee.

"I-It's alright moron . How did you learn English anyway." Cage questioned as she just finally stopped acting like a total tsundere, what I am a computer nerd so I can't read manga from time to time? Also guess I'd let her not calling me boss that time slide. Honestly couldn't bother to get angry with her as I didn't want to stop drinking my coffee.

Nonetheless I guess as a "trust building" exercise, I decided telling the truth. "Well to be honest being the child of immigrants helps." I just would drink more of my coffee, trying to indicate the fact I rather not talk about my parents at the moment.

"Immigrants, doesn't that mean you lived outside the country. I thought you were born in Japan?" Cage would look confused apparently thinking it all over.

I would just take another drink, this was going to be a long day. You'd think she get the point, I know Cage wasn't dumb by any standard but she could be oblivious at times. "No I was born in Japan. It's simple with how I worded my response. However my parents weren't, they were American Heroes before they were transferred to Japan after the influx of villains after the first fight between All Might and All for One. Although the media just revealed that was why the the great Hero transfer all those years ago was for." I yawned for a second, why you think I needed the coffee? Planning to crush a bunch of heroes to get more and more fame so you can push your world view is hard. Unlike that one hit wonder Stain I wasn't just sneak attacking them in alleys. "So in a short summary my father stayed due to a better living standard for the top heroes in Japan. Later I was born and no way my mother ever want to put me through moving. Least that's how they put it, maybe they meant it maybe they didn't. Kinda hard to talk to my parents when it comes to their jobs."

Cage decided to switch the subject just not bother me, sadly she went to something more personal. Somehow she found the one thing that was less in my comfort zone then talking about my father, if it didn't anger me so much I might have just gave her a medal for the accomplishment. "How do you handle it, that much power."

I just groaned, this is where explanations get tricky. "Ever heard the saying, people are not made by their quirks. Their quirks are made by them." I said as she responded by nodding, least she understood that. "It's the most truthful thing, when I take a quirk or sliver it's like I'm taking a bit of that person's character. When using it I feel like them, I get a blurry glimpse into who they are. However this works to be my greatest disadvantage as well. It's twisted my own personality so much it's hard to piece together what's really "me" anymore. It's like a bunch of voices at different tones trying to gain control." I seemed to be losing her with my cryptic talk so I was thankful for the explosion that went off a block away. A villain attack, well it was pretty common. My eyes were returning back to center before they froze on a building cracking. Worse than that there were three girls unaware below it.

Cage freaked as I suddenly hopped on the table jumping off it to roll onto the street and run full speed, although not using any quirks. "What the hell are you doing?!" To be honest, I don't think I could give her an answer to that one. I just moved without thinking, it was just instinct. I shouldn't care about these three, I shouldn't be risking my important goal for this, I don't want to to be a hero and yet here I am risking my life to save these three. With a quick tackle as I noticed the part of the building collapse I just made it in time to get the trio out of the way just before they noticed the rubble that would crushed them. Flopping on the ground Cage would rush over, the blows to my back obviously making the point of her mood. "You dumb, retarded, half-minded, shit for brains, idiot! You just risked everything for three morons!" I felt a drop hit my back, was Cage crying…did she-

I wasn't allowed to finish this thought as one of the girls sat up. "Well that was a close one." I think, did my, my eye actually twitched hearing that. That was so carefree in the face of nearly dying that it almost sickened me, if I didn't forget quirks were a thing, Cage was right I probably should have let them save themselves. I slowly got up dusting myself off, my eyes shifting towards the source of the voice. I was taken aback, everything about the first girl was pink? The hell was going on with the pink hair, the pink skin, the yellow eyes with black sclera and horns?! I mean I heard a quirked changed appearances however that was a shock despite it working well for her all things said.

I looked over to the next girl who instantly reminded me of a frog, mutation quirk obviously. She had teal hair and seemed, too calm for the entire situation. "You know that was risky if anyone caught you using a quirk without a hero license in public right."

In keeping with my quirkless facade going on, I was totally not acting like my old self. I assure you nothing but practice, I snapped accordingly. "That's if I had a quirk to speak of! I swear can you least be grateful for me saving you." It seemed my outburst confused Cage. The two not seeming to get the fact of what I said so I gave them some time. I looked over to the last one, who for a second I thought was an adult before I immediately scratched that off, facial features seemed too young. Wait maybe I assumed, Oh shit what the hell! Damnit think of a good line, think. "You seem out of place compared to those two?" Oh god damn my social awkwardness and it's tendency to make me look like an absolute dick!

"O-Oh well they needed help with the bags." She pointed to the bags that fell over carrying party supplies. "We were going to celebrate our class successfully getting internships." She tried to smile when my brain just got a kickstart. Thoughts rushing through my head as the familiarity with them was striking, like some sort of deja vu. Oh right.

"Wait a minute you were in that big U.A. Sports Festival right, first years. That was most impressive. Ashido Mina, Ausi Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu Momo am I right." I made sure to not have my English habits screw up formally saying their names. I mean aside from secretly taking a part of their quirks that they wouldn't notice nor miss, . I barely knew any of them, so rather be safe than sorry. Especially when it comes to women.

"First names are fine, you did just save our lives from our carelessness." Momo said just smiling again, it was just so casual. Yet it held a bit of shame that tore at my heart. That was dangerous, in the hero crushing game I was about to pull. Pity is something that could end my career in an instant.

Mina perked up jumping energetically, she seemed to have gotten an idea. "Hey! How about as a way to say thanks, you join us!"

Taken aback I actually broke character for a second, my facade faded instantly. It was brief though but I would ridicule myself as I spoke. "W-What, but you just met me. How could you just be so trusting."

Tsuyu just walked over looking completely nonchalant the which just bothered me, it was way too creepy. "Well if you were a problem you probably be beaten up by the staff and arrested." Well when she puts it like that the casual nature to bringing a stranger in ma-no that _STILL_ doesn't make sense! I should-wait…This actually might lead to some streamlining some of my plans.

"Alright I'll join." Cage looked a bit off but with one glare I shut her up. "I'll just have to pay my dues to the cafe." They understood as I walked back to the cafe apologizing to the staff for my outburst. Cage just looking at me as I payed the bill. Then I started writing on a napkin still looking like I was paying the bill. "If you want to say something say it now."

"Are you sure this is a good idea...going into the school." Cage looked a bit nervous, as if thinking the voices in my head she now knows about would cause me to lash out.

" _She's not wrong you know.~"_

Oh piss off, I wasn't asking you. The voice sounded kinda like Mountain Lady, my hand shaking as I wrote down on the check. More voices starting to taunt me, why could they ever just shut up when I told one of them off.

" _Why spare them, you can make a clear message. Your commands are absolute."_

No it isn't! Why the hell do you shits gotta bother me now. For some visualization, I would feel as if I was surrounded in a dark room by various colored lights. These glowing stars I suppose you could call them as I was metaphorically trapped in the void of space. Each flash and a noise was like someone was hammering a nail into my brain. All this pain and I was powerless to stop it, it was maddening.

" _C'mon you have to do it, you have to show dominance."_

" _The girls will make fun of you at some point, NO MORE GIRLS."_

" _It starts with you not showing why you shouldn't be questioned. Maybe you're father was right about you."_

" _YOU saved us, shouldn't it be the other way around."_

" _KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!"_

" _I swear, you more lacking in confidence than me."_

"SHUT UP!" I would growl slamming my fist against the table as I grabbed my head. Looking around as I tried hiding my embarrassment from the people staring at me as I calmed down. I normally didn't have breaks like that in public, I-normally have a good sense of control only allowing that leading it to only happen when I am assured I am alone. "I apologize Cage, I'll be fine so there is no reason to worry. Just tell the twins to send the message a week early." I would start walking of as Cage held back words of concern, that was at least howguess, how off compared how she is normally trying to threaten for me to kill myself. I-actually that might have been one of the voices of the quirks in my head. I swear my head is so scrambled when they don't keep their opinions to their non existent selves. I would walk back to the girls who for some reason didn't decide to ask right now about the situation that just happened to my luck. Maybe it was just the fact they wanted to ask it without seeming awkward, but in that case it really wouldn't matter as it probably always come out that way. As we started to walk to the party while having just common banter allowing my head to clear up with my smile returning, as well as giving me time to get ready a reasonable response for my outburst right there. Knowing I was definitely not going to get out of dodge of that one way or another. At least I'll give them _part of the truth at least_.

 **A few minutes later, Narrator Out!**

Good now shut the hell up, this is my story ya prick. We would come to the school our conversation still aflair as we discussed the entire class, although they decided to leave it on the most boring subjects that were their liberal arts classes that even the General education class took, no offense to them. However it did give me time to get a read upon each girl and their personalities to the best of my ability. From my early perceptions Tsuyu was really the blunt one, are first conversation made that blatantly obvious. Sadly that didn't give me much to go on as she would only speak briefly if she felt she needed to add input to the conversation Then there was Momo, she was definitely the shy one but it hurt seeing her react to how worthless she thought about herself, I actually thought I had an idea that could help her. A reckless idea but, hey just because I wasn't a hero didn't mean I couldn't help someone right, right?! Now finally Mina, one word. WOW! I never knew that someone could be more energetic than me back before I found out I was quirkless existed, I mean god damn! Was she something, I swear this whole entire walk her enthusiasm hadn't yielded even for a second. I would be surprised how long she could drag a subject, however one thing caught my attention. Thank god, by the way cause between myself and Momo and Tsuyu. Pretty sure the trio of us were looking like zombies with our ears bleeding right now from the overload of information dumped on us this whole walk. "Mina, Mina…." I would slowly speak just trying to figure the best way to word everything.

Least I was till Tsuyu decided to just be blunt about it like always. "We're hear now so think we can stop talking about how you failed to beat the principal and your valiant effort to dodge all that destruction." Wait THAT was what she was talking about, holy shit I really lost track of where she was going. Here I thought we were talking about the U.S.J. incident, holy shit I had the attention span of a dog sometimes. Not on her though, she wasn't boring or anything however my mind was moving a mile a minute trying to formulate plans. I honestly didn't think this would be a thing however I really didn't mind having a slight party. With the road I am taking I will soon lose all chances to live my normal life. So I might as well take a chance to have fun before I reach the point of no return right. However then _he_ came around and everything became blank. All Mig-I mean Toshinori, right right that was his real name, he wasn't the ultimate hero All Might anymore by the standards he would beat me into a bloody pulp the second I lifted my hand and started shooting fire. However nonetheless every fiber in my being started to tense up, every inch of my body felt like it didn't want to move. He couldn't notice me, I couldn't let it, was I afra-no that couldn't be it I knew this man had no power anymore. I knew he was no better than I was back before I got All For...One. Was, was my quirk the one freaking out. Was the part of me that was afraid of All Might, Toshinori Yagi, All For One itself. This was the man who beat it, the man who tore the face off the original owner of the quirk now hidden behind the unknowing form of Kishigari Shikamori. Even then, it was afraid, for once when I have moments where the quirk would clash with my psyche I heard nothing. All was silent, the voices were too afraid to even speak lest cause me to yell out back at them. The man didn't even stop, he didn't even notice me. Probably meant that some of the other students brought friends or such to celebrate this or something. That skeleton husk of the strongest hero somehow put me in complete paralysis and I didn't even throw a punch to tip him off, how did the original All for One fight him twice if a powerless form of this man could freeze me up in a second. What the hell even _was_ he back before he was deflated like this, I suppose the fear would be nothing I never know. However one thing became clear to adding to my checklist, the only other time I see this man is when hell freeze over. Of course me randomly sweating was nothing more than my forehead thankfully and looks like they just thought I was dehydrated or something, no reason to not use an excuse given right, I think. Well hey I decided to roll with it. Now if you were wondering why I wouldn't go into details on the earlier bits of the party. I can't really recall them aside of acknowledging a few people that were friends or family of the students. Which while it make me relax knowing I prob was brought in to make up for someone possibly not having someone to bring. It didn't change I was just an outsider, I didn't fit in this picture. Here was the next generation heroes, who worked incredibly hard to get to this place. When it came down to it I was someone who seeked to destroy the hard work they did to get into this school. Sullying it by allowing for more people to become heroes, you think I'd acknowledge my selfishness in my goals. If you did you'd be right, I did see how selfish I was in trying to make being a hero a more realistic goal. I WAS going to ruin all the hard work of people like them in the pursuit of my goals. However honestly, I did get it, I just knew I couldn't let it stop me. Now some would say that's ignorant, some would say this is where I should feel terrible and stop my intents right now. However you think it be that easy, however where was I to go if I stopped now. I would have been revealed as the owner of All for One, one of the most dangerous quirks in all of history. I had already attacked heroes and I was assured they were going to hunt me down till I was captured. I be jailed and who knows what they would do to me then. It wasn't time for me to go back, I had no choice but to succeed. It was victory or bust now and no amount of regrets could stop me from going forward to this path I made for myself. I was going to get some fresh air before a very scrappy voice yelled out.

"Oi! I know you!"

Turning around, I would be looking into the overconfident eyes of Bakugou Katsuki. Why did I have a feeling nothing was going to go well?

* * *

 **Well I hope this was a bit interesting, I planned on making this a bit longer but really I feel I might need to gap the periods a bit so I decided to flesh out this plot a bit more by getting this party started in one chapter and having its main events take place in another. As well as give a bit of characterization moreso to the team and Kishi's mental condition due to the affects of taking all for one. Like I said before if you wish to help me with writing this please send a DM. Leave a favorite and a comment if you want, feedback is some of the best ways to try and improve the story. I hope to entertain you with the next chapter even more so. I do apologize if you felt this was more of an info dump than anything else.**

 **Quick Author's note: Noticed someone questioned the fedora on Kishi's Don Quirkless outfit. I really didn't mean for it to be what the hat now represent as of late, however just to clarify he was wearing one as his "costume" is based of stereotypes of 1920's mafia/gagsters. Just simply giving the appearance he wants his false persona to have. Dunno if this was worth clarifying but felt I just take a second to just make a note of that. Totally not a shameless way to get over the 5,000 word mark to fix my issues I had with not hitting it this chapter, no can't be, I don't believe you if you say it is. Also thank you to those who notified me I forgot to make sure this was labeled as Chapter 4 not 5. Issues when you make your first chapter a prologue I guess.**


End file.
